Alpha and Omega
by Wild Stallion
Summary: Eren is a normal boy. Apart from the fact he's an Omega. A secret breed of human thought to live only in stories. And where there's Omegas, there's Alphas. Alphas are violent and will prey on Omegas, trying to breed with as many as they can. But when Eren comes across a man named Levi, his life is about to be turned upside down as Eren discovers he is something more than an Omega
1. The Omega

Hey! Just a quick hello here. It's been years since I posted anything at all and I apologise for that. Life got in the way. Anyway please enjoy my new fic :) At the moment I don't intend to put in any spoilers from the manga as this isn't set in a Titan world. So anime watchers please read with enjoyment! I know it's very short but this is just a small starting point/story explanation chapter for you all. Other chapters will be much longer.

* * *

Eren closed the door to his apartment and let out a big sigh. Another day done. He placed his coat on its hook and walked into the kitchen, placing down his bag. He looked at the clock on the wall as it read out 4.14am. He was deciding if working two jobs was good for his health but he had no choice. Now that he was looking after Armin he needed the extra money. That's right, he better check on him. He walked down the corridor past his own room to one further down. He noticed the door was ajar and gently pushed it open. Armin was sitting on the floor, leaning on his bed, hugging his legs to his body. Eren couldn't see his face as it was buried in his knees.

"Armin?" Eren walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. Armin slowly looked up. His eyes were all red and he had bags under his eyes indicating he once again had barely slept. "Armin let's get you into bed"

"I had another nightmare"

"I know. But let's get you back into bed" Eren pulled him up and helped him climb back into the bed. "I told you to call me whenever you couldn't sleep"

"I'm enough of a burden as it is"

"You're not a burden. You never have been an never will be. I want you to be here understand?" Eren didn't know why he bothered ever explaining anything to Armin. Nothing he ever said sank in. But he knew he needed to keep saying these things, hoping, praying, Armin would at some point understand. "Want to talk about anything?"

"No, I just want to sleep. But my head won't let me" Armin started to cry. Eren pulled him into a hug. This sort of thing was nothing new and he knew the best way to handle this was to let Armin cry it out. Eren closed his eyes as he felt his heart wretch like it did every time this happened. His best friend had been reduced to a trembling, mentally destroyed mess. Eren still remembered the phone call he got 4 months ago, still remembered thinking it was a joke, a bad joke. Armin and him, now both 20 years old, were studying in university. Eren wanted to become a doctor just like his father had been and Armin was studying criminology. Mikasa, who lived in an apartment not far from them, was also studying and shocked them saying she really wanted to be a vet. But her not being a 'people' person, prefering her own company more than social gatherings actually made her career choice not so surprising.

They were all already several years into their studies when Armin's incident happened. The police contacted Eren as Armin has no family. His parents died when he was very young and he was raised by his grandfather. But his grandfather had passed the previous year due to poor health. Eren and Mikasa were noted as Armin's emergency contacts. They were all emergency contacts for each other, none of them having any living family. Mikasa's parents died in a car crash when she was 10. Eren's parents took her in as they were good friends with Mikasa's parents. He remembers his mother crying on the couch after hearing the news that her good friend was gone. Eren's mother passed a few years after that and his dad passed a year before Armin's grandfather. All they had was each other.

Eren noticed Armin had fallen asleep and lay him down, placing the bed sheets over him an slowly leaving the room. He left the door ajar and walked back to the kitchen, feeling his stomach demand to be fed. He started making some food despite the fact he was so tired he felt like he was going to pass out. Eren hated working so late but he couldn't fit in two day time jobs. He worked in a coffee shop during the day and 3 nights a week he worked in a bar. He enjoyed working in the coffee shop, it was a much more relaxing atmosphere compared to the type of people he had to serve at the bar. And being an Omega made that even more difficult.

He hated himself for being born the way he was. Hated it. Being an Omega was a curse. You were seen as nothing but toys for Alphas. And the bar he worked in was always full of Alphas. They would catch his scent and instantly smell his Omega pheromones and watch his every move. It made him feel dirty, unclean. He always made sure he never worked during his heat. Working during that time would be too dangerous. If an Alpha got wind he was in heat it would be a disaster. Of course Beta's (the term they used for normal people) didn't even know they existed. They believed they didn't exist and were made up for children's stories. It was better that way Eren believed. Then his only problem would be keeping horny Alphas at bay instead of having the whole world see him as the freak he was. Only Armin an Mikasa knew he was an Omega. They were both Betas but he never let them see himself in heat. He always dreaded it, knowing he would turn into a pathetic mess of pheromones.

Armin was attacked by a group of Alphas. They had been following the scent of an Omega in heat and somehow mistook Armin for that Omega. Driven mad by the smell and the urge to reproduce they raped him. Dragged him down a dark ally and did horrible things to him. Eren knew it was Alphas who raped Armin because of the smell emitting from him when he arrived at the hospital. He had multiple different scents on him, all strong indicting Alphas. Armin was only walking home late from work one evening. Minding his own business when they jumped him. Armin was still grieving for his grandfather at the time and then to have this happen to him pushed him over the edge. He had been diagnosed with depression and had already tried to take his own life twice. Eren and Armin's psychiatrist had decided that it was best Armin move out of his apartment and live with Eren for the time being. To this day Armin still hasn't told anyone exactly what happened to him. His weight had dropped and Armin was already slim so his new figure was one of worry and stress. Eren's main worry was he was going to come home one day to find Armin had succeeded in taking his life. He put all types of medication, including Armin's own pills, sharps knives, anything Armin could use in a special locked box that he placed in the kitchen cupboard. Armin had overdosed twice so he had no choice but to hide anything he could swallow. The knives were added to the box later after Eren had come home to find Armin in the bathroom cutting his wrists.

For the first few weeks it was like Armin's body had just shut down. Eren had to help him get dressed, force him to eat and even bathe him. The first time he undressed Armin Eren nearly fell apart seeing all the scars on his body. His back was a mess from being dragged along the ground, he had cuts all over his hands from trying to fight them off, teeth marks on his chest and neck and more cuts an bruises on his legs. He had a cut lip and a serious head wound which needed stitches. Eren thought of his best friend trying to fight them off but even Eren knew he wouldn't have stood a chance. Alphas gain incredible strength once they catch the scent of a heated Omega. They lose control of all their actions and just follow instincts. Omegas are similar but find they can control their urges better than Alphas. Eren came across times when he had to find himself, stop himself going out onto the street and mate with the first Alpha he came across. But he would rather die than stoop so low as to do that.

Eren carried his sandwich and drink through to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He only ever ate in his room when he was working late. He took one bite out of his sandwich and out of nowhere he felt his stomach churn. No, it couldn't be, no no no no...

He felt a rush of heat come over him and quickly put his sandwich down. He couldn't be in heat, he couldn't. It was 10 days earlier than normal. He felt his body get aroused and started finding it harder to breathe. The beginning of heat was always the hardest part. He felt himself get hard and his chest tighten. "No...please no..." He placed a hand between his legs and tightened his grip. Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it. It will go away, it will. He knew that was lie, heats lasted anything between 5-10 days. He reached for his bedside drawer and opened it, frantically searching for the pills he knew should be in there. He felt something in his hand and pulled out 2 blue pills. Just enough to last him the night. He popped them in his mouth, took a sip of his drink and swallowed them whole. It would take at least 15 minutes for them to kick in. He could feel himself unzipping his pants and placing a hand into his underwear. He couldn't stop. He started touching himself, precum already flowing out onto his hand. This is why he hated himself. Hated every inch of his being because he was born with this curse. Being an Alpha or an Omega ran in the family. His father was an Alpha and his mother a Beta. He had a 50% chance of being born a Beta, normal. But he was born like this, pathetic. He had lost all control of his hand and fell backwards onto his bed. He couldn't stop, his instincts wouldn't let him. He needed this, his body needed, his mind needed it. He worked himself faster, feeling himself near his peak. His breathing became harder and he placed a hand over his mouth to stop the small moans escaping or getting louder. Waking Armin was the last thing he wanted to do. He cried into his hand as he felt himself release. They were also so powerful when he did this during heat, he felt drained after each one. He removed his hand from his mouth to catch his breath. He looked down at himself and groaned. He didn't plan on showering until the morning but he certainly wasn't going to bed like this.

Standing under the heat of the shower he washed away the evidence of his sinful act. It's how he saw it. As a sin. He was hard again but refused to do anything about it. He fell onto his knees and cried silently before finally getting out and making his way to bed, letting peaceful sleep overtake him.


	2. Stranger Things

Hey guys! Again, not much to say at the moment :) I'm so full of ideas I'm just wanting to get on with writing before all these ideas leave my head!

* * *

Eren slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his digital clock. 10.59am. At least he got a decent amount of sleep. Thank goodness it was Sunday, his day off. He sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched. He felt his body shiver and ignored the obvious signs of his heat. He walked to the door and opened it, hearing the noise of the TV. Armin was awake and already up. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. His kitchen was open and attached to his front room as one big open space. Armin was on the couch with a blanket wrapped over him. He turned and looked at Eren. "Morning. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeh did you?"

"I'm not sure. I remember you coming into my room but not much else so I must have slept. I don't feel too tired" Eren walked over to him and noticed an empty plate with crumbs on it and a half full cup of coffee in Armin's hands. "You had breakfast?" Armin nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Eren smiled and walked back into the kitchen to start making his own. "Are you still hungry? I feel like scrambled eggs and bacon"

"No thanks. I had a slice of toast with a fried egg. Had an appetite this morning" Eren looked at his small frying pan that had been cleaned and left on the draining board. He bent down to take a plate out of the cupboard and secretly mouthed 'yes' to himself. Hopefully this was a small start to Armin's recovery. Eren made his breakfast and sat next to Armin. Eren had a giant blanket specifically for chilling on the couch so he took one half over himself and continued to eat. "I heard you tossing and turning in your sleep last night. Are you...ya know...?" Eren looked over at Armin whose blue eyes were now staring at him. Eren looked down shamefully.

"Yeh, started last night"

"Eren, now that I'm here living with you...please don't hide things from me. I know you can't help it but..."

"I don't need help. But thank you" Eren took a bite of his eggs. "But Eren..."

"Honestly Armin, I appreciate your concern but there's nothing you can help me with" Armin looked down at his almost empty mug and felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry..."

Eren sighed. "No, Armin. I'm sorry. I just find it easier to deal with these things myself" Armin frowned. "Yet that's the one thing everyone, including you, is telling me NOT to do"

"Your situation is completely different to mine" Armin looked away, giving up. Neither him nor Mikasa could ever get Eren to open up about his…problem. Armin wanted to help Eren but without Eren willing to let both him and Mikasa in the task was almost impossible. He took a long, slow slip of his coffee. He felt guilty. He should be grateful he even knew Eren was an Omega. That was a big enough secret, even if the only reason he knew was because he found Eren during a bad heat. He was sweating and gasping for breath. Armin thought he was having a heart attack or something and went to call an ambulance when Eren slapped the phone out of his hand. Once he had calmed down Eren explained everything to him and later told Mikasa. They almost put him down to losing his mind but realized he was being serious. Eren placed his now empty plate onto the coffee table and took a sip of his own hot drink. They sat in silence for the next 30 minutes watching a tv show before Eren got up, took the dirty dishes, placed them into the sink and went back to his bedroom. He closed the door when a sharp pain went through his lower stomach. He bent over slightly and growled. This is not what he needed on his day off. He went over to his bedside table an opened the drawer. "Shit" He remembered he used his last two pills last night. He was going to have to see Hange for more. She was a licensed doctor who knew about Alphas and Omegas. Her family was the one who created the medication Eren now depended on.

Getting himself dressed he headed towards the door. Armin was asleep on the couch. He clearly didn't sleep as well as he thought. Eren walked over to him and placed the blanket over him properly, also turning off the tv. He left a small note for him saying he would be back in a few hours. After Armin eating something and clearly catching up on sleep he needed Eren felt a little better leaving him alone for the first time in weeks. He picked up his small rucksack and headed out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

* * *

Eren approached Hange's home. She lived in a small house not too far from Eren's apartment. It was a small home but very quaint. Her garden was small but simple with a few flower beds dotted about. With it being Sunday, her office was shut but she had told Eren to come to her home on weekends if he ever needed his medication. Eren knocked on the door and waited until her familiar face answered it. "Oh, hello Eren. Come in" She stepped aside and Eren walked in, removing his shows. "I take it you need some more meds?"

"Yes please. Ran out last night" Hange tutted at him and lead him into a room down the corridor. "I've told you before. Always make sure you have enough pills BEFORE your heat starts" She indicated to him to take a seat on a couch that was settled in the corner. He watched her open a drawer to a large cabinet and rummage through it. "How do you know I'm in heat?"

"You think I don't know the signs of someone in heat? Your face is flushed for one thing and your acting withdrawn"

"I could be just hungover"

"No smell of alcohol and I know you don't drink much so the chance of you having a hangover is very small" She opened a plastic container started placing the familiar blue pills in sections into each of the containers slots. "How have you been? Are you coping with Armin?" Hange knew about Armin's incident and his current living situation through another doctor and from Eren himself.

"Armin's doing a bit better. He made himself breakfast today."

"Oh, wow that's brilliant. Small progress is better than nothing" She locked the container and handed it to Eren who placed it inside his rucksack. "Could you hold on for two seconds" Hange walked over to a computer that was in the corner and started typing. "Ah, I thought so. Do you mind if I give you a quick check up? You haven't had one in quite a few months" Eren frowned at her. "I know you don't like it but I need to do it" He sighed and nodded his head. Hange motioned for him to lie down. She went into a drawer and took out a few tools and carried them over to him. She placed them on a table next to the couch. "Lift your shirt up for me please" Eren did as he was told. She listened to his heart then removed his stethoscope. "Your heart rate is a little fast but I expected that" She took a small bottle of gel and emptied some of it onto her hands. "This might be cold. Sorry" He gasped as her cold hands started prodding his stomach. He was fine with it until she put pressure onto his lower stomach. He winced and let out a small noise. "That hurt?"

"Well yeh obviously!"

"All right! It's my job to ask! When did this start?" She carried on feeling around the area he was having pain. "Last night, when my heat started" He gasped again as she touched another sensitive area. "Please stop that!"

"All right. Eren are you sexually active?" He looked at her with a 'are you serious' facial expression. "I need to know Eren or I wouldn't be asking"

"No, I'm not" He felt a little embarrassed admitting it out loud. Hange pulled his shirt down and motioned for him to sit up. She started taking his blood pressure.

"Don't feel embarrassed. I need to know so I can rule out that the pain is being caused by sex. And I can skip doing any STD tests on you as well" She removed the blood pressure strap from his arm. "Blood pressure is a little high but that will be because of your heart rate" Eren pulled down his sleeve and looked over to the desk where the pills were kept. He noticed a small box of red pills next to where Hange was putting her tools back. "What are the red pills for?"

"They're for Alphas" Eren looked confused. "I thought Alphas didn't need meds"

"They do if they become too violent. They work the same as your pills, they calm down the hormones so they are less likely to follow their urges. Although very little Alphas choose to take them. Most like to hunt down Omegas because they become so addicted to the feeling of sex" Eren thought of Armin and felt rage start building up inside him again. Hange was typing into the computer.

"Eren" He looked over to her. "Do you know when was the last time Armin visited his doctor?" Eren thought for a minute. "Not for a while"

"Think you could get him to go get a checkup? Either to his own doctor or even me" She turned from the computer and looked at him, waiting for an answer. Eren shrugged. "I'll try. It's difficult to get him to leave the house. He's not even back at the university, he's still doing his studies at home"

Hange drifted off into thought for a minute. "If it comes to it and he really won't leave the house then call me. I'll go round. Keeping in mind I'm only going to be checking his physical health. I'm not trained in mental health. He will still need to see his psychiatrist" Eren nodded and stood up, grabbing his rucksack. "Thanks Hange" She smiled. "No problem. But next time come for your pills before your heat. Save yourself a lot of trouble"

Eren waved her goodbye and started off for home. He was halfway home when suddenly a tall man stepped out in front of him, blocking his path. Eren stopped himself in time before he walked straight into the man. He looked at him, quite a bit taller than himself, short dark hair, clearly at least 10 – 15 years older as well. He looked at his eyes, cold, stern and not very friendly looking. "Well, what do we have here?" He had a disgusting grin on his face as he lent in closer to Eren. Eren took a step back. That strong scent…an overpowering scent. An Alpha. Shit. He hadn't taken any pills since the night before. He was probably giving off pheromones like crazy.

"Touch me and I swear to God it will be the last thing you do" The man just laughed. "Aw, he thinks he a tough one boys!" Eren looked behind him and noticed two more men slowly walking towards him. He looked back at the first man again and growled. The man laughed again. "If you come with us quietly we promise to be gentle with you…for the first five minutes" Eren didn't respond. He was thinking of a quick way to get out of this situation. He couldn't take all three in a full on fight. Not during his heat. His body was weaker than normal. He decided to ignore the two behind him for the moment. Then the idea hit him. Eren dropped his rucksack to the ground.

"OK, I'll go with you" He looked down to the ground. "Just, please…don't hurt me too much" The man grinned. "Good boy" He reached his arm out and placed it on Eren's shoulder. Bingo. Eren let himself fall to the ground and with a swift movement kicked one of the man's feet out from under him, sending his large body crashing to the ground. Eren didn't even look behind him. He grabbed his rucksack, leapt over the man and started running as fast as he could. "GET HIM!" He started to panic, he just started running without thinking. He wasn't going to be able to keep running for too long. Eren ran and ran until he came to an alleyway. He tossed his rucksack over the metal fence then started to climb. Suddenly he felt the sharp pain in his stomach once again. "No…no not now…"

He kept climbing despite the horrible pain he was feeling. But it was too much. He cried out and fell from the fence onto the ground below. He rolled onto his side and lay in the fetal position. Why, why now did this have to happen. The pain was so bad he thought at one point he was going to be sick. He heard footsteps and looked up. The two men were standing above him, panting with angry looks on their faces. Eren got to his knees but one of the men kicked him back down. He cried out in agony and grabbed his stomach once more. "Wait! Wait. I want to have him" It was the voice of the first man.

Eren heard him chuckle while also hearing him try to catch his breath. The man knelt down and put his face by Eren's. "What's wrong? I haven't even got to play with you yet" He grabbed Eren's hair and pulled him up so he was looking right at him. He placed his face in Eren's neck and inhaled deeply. Eren felt sick and dirty at his act. The man licked up Eren's neck and gently bit Eren's bottom lip. He grinned. "No doubt the smell of a heated Omega" Suddenly he cried out as Eren delivered a blow to the right side of his face. He let go of Eren's head and Eren dragged himself backwards against the wall. The other two men circled him like vultures. The man, who was clearly their leader got up and walked over to Eren. He pulled a gun out and pointed it to Eren. "You, are not worth the trouble after all" Eren's eyes widened and he could feel his heart beat faster. The man cocked the gun and aimed it at Eren's head. "Say bye bye you little shit"

Eren was about to have his life flash before his life when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. On the other side of the fence he watched as a large black dog ran towards the fence and leapt up it, practically running vertically up the face, and leaping over the top. The dog leapt towards the man and took his arm into his jaws. The man cried and dropped the gun. The dog then procced to bite at the arms and legs of the other two men, bringing one of them crashing to the ground. The man then grabbed his gun and aimed it at the dog, firing but missing as the dog once again grabbed the man's arm in his jaws. The dog through his head around tearing at the flesh as the man screamed out in pain. The two other men had run off, leaving their leader to deal with the animal alone. The man grabbed the dogs muzzle with his other hand and tried prying the animal away from him. The dog eventually let his arm go and placed himself in front of Eren, growling and baring his teeth.

The man picked his gun off the floor, didn't bother to look at the dog and also ran off. The dog carried on growling until he was out of sight. Eren was completely in shock. His heart rate was way higher than it should be he could feel the beats pumping in his chest. The pain in his stomach was still bad and he felt like he was going to throw up. He took a couple of deep breaths before leaning to his left and vomiting all over the ground. The dog turned and looked at the boy, watching him empty the contents of his stomach. Eren wiped his mouth when he was finished. He felt awful, his body was totally fucked. He was shivering, his heat now back into full mode. He was sweating and finding it hard to breath normally. He looked at his rucksack lying on the other side of the fence. Fuck. He needed his pills but couldn't move. The dog barked lightly then leapt up the fence like he had done on his arrival. He grabbed the bag and leapt back over it. He carried it to Eren and dropped it in his lap.

"Good dog" Eren patted him on the head and then procced to open it. He took out the container and ate two pills from its contents. He placed the box back into his bag, leaning his head against the cold wall and closing his eyes. He had no idea why this dog had saved him or where he came from but at that moment Eren really didn't care. He was his savior and that was enough for him. Eren could see the dog was male but his eyes were an unusual colour. A sort of misty blue. It was rare for dogs to have blue eyes but it was still possible. Eren held his hand out and the dog just looked at him. "Come here boy"

The dog slowly walked towards him and Eren placed one arm around the dog's neck. "I have no idea where you came from but thank you so much" He felt the dog sniff his hair and then his neck before pulling himself away. Eren smiled. "I…can't move right now but you better go home. Your owner will be worried about you. If you have an owner" The dog wasn't wearing a collar. Eren felt more pain in his stomach and winced. The dog walked over to him and started sniffing where Eren was grasping his stomach. He pushed his head away "Don't do that. I don't smell very good"

The dog tugged on Eren's sleeve, pulling him. "Stop that!" Eren gently pushed him away but the dog persisted. Eren was confused. This dog was defiantly strange. He looked at his watch and noticed he had been away much longer than planned. Armin was probably worrying about him. "Ok, OK, I'll get up" Eren gently got himself to his feet but his stomach wasn't letting up. He grabbed his rucksack and started walking down the alleyway back onto the street. The dog followed him.

* * *

Armin was pacing back and forth in the living room of Eren's apartment. Eren had been gone way longer than he had said. Suddenly he heard the door open and in came Eren. Armin noticed something was wrong and ran to his friend. Eren's face was pale and he was sweating a lot. Eren barely made it through the door before he collapsed to the ground. "Eren!" Armin grabbed hold of him and dragged him along the ground, closing the door. "Eren what happened!"

Eren opened his eyes. "Just a small run in with some low lives" He groaned and allowed Armin to help him sit up. Armin brushed Eren's hair out of his eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"Just some stomach pains" He tried to stand but felt his legs give out but Armin grabbed him and helped him over to the couch. "Armin, please run a bath for me. I feel disgusting"

"Eren, what if you faint in the bathtub!?"

"I'll be fine, honestly. Just, please run the bath for me" Armin nodded his head and did as Eren requested.

Eren lay in the bathtub feeling a lot calmer. His stomach pains had gone for the moment and he was relishing every minute it was gone. He opened one eye and looked at the second problem he was faced with as his erection was staring back at him from beneath the water. He sighed. The pills were taking much longer than normal to take effect but he put it down to the adrenalin rush his body went through not even 2 hours ago. His normal self would have fought his Omega instincts but they were too strong and he craved some form of pleasure from all the pain he had gone through. He started pumping himself under the water. He didn't even have to think dirty thoughts; his natural pheromones had already increased the amount of pleasure he was feeling from his own touch. It was so strong…he had to give it what it wanted. He brought his other hand round and started playing with his back entrance. He gently pushed one finger inside and gasped. Very slowly he worked it in and out, rimming his finger gently around it before pushing it back in. He worked himself with his right hand and noticed his hips had raised themselves, bringing his erection fully out of the water for him to see. The wet noise that echoed as he pumped himself faster was too much and he inserted another finger into himself and started to thrust them with force in and out of his tight back area. His breathing became broken as he gasped for air, trying to keep his voice down despite wanting to cry out. His hand was going at full speed as he felt himself near his peak. Taking his fingers out he grabbed the side of the bathtub to support himself as his hips went even higher. Eren let out a small cry as he came all over his chest and onto his own face.

He kept pumping himself hard through his orgasm, feeling his stomach spasm as it forced out more of his seed. When, finally, he could cope no more he slowly lowered himself back into the water to catch his breath. He still had his member grasped in his hand. He had sinned again, but this time, for whatever reason. He didn't care. He put it down to he was too tired to fight it. Too tired, in fact. To notice the bathroom door had been left ajar the whole time.

Armin sat on the floor, leaning against the wall next to the slightly open bathroom door. His pants at his ankles he placed one hand over his mouth, stopping himself from crying out. He worked his erection to the sounds of Eren's pleasure and felt himself reach his own pleasurable end. He threw his head back and slipped down the wall slightly as he came over his hand. He brought himself back to his normal breathing state and looked at what he had done. His cum was dripping down his hand, down his still hard erection and onto the floor. He sighed. He better clean that up quickly before Eren came out of the bathroom.

Once Armin had cleaned up he shut his bedroom door, leaning against it. He was a disgusting friend. He couldn't imagine what Eren would say if he ever found out what Armin had been doing. And it wasn't the first time he had done it either. He didn't know why he did it. He just…did it. He walked over to his bedroom window and closed the curtains, oblivious to the black dog that was looking up at the window. It watched Armin close the curtains before walking away into the night.


	3. The Black Wolf

Hey guys. Once again I'm just going to let you get on with reading :) Thanks to everyone who has already followed or placed this on their favs list!

* * *

A week had passed since the incident and Eren was grateful it was summer. His studies were one less thing for him to worry about. Sure he had some work to go through over summer but he didnt need to focus on it for a few weeks. Armin was improving still. His teacher had come round just before the end of the semester and had given him work to catch up on and Armin had promised to go back after the summer. Eren was secretly proud of his best friend for pulling through.

His heat had ended so he felt way more relaxed. At least his medication was topped up incase it reappeared randomly like it would sometimes do. Mikasa had come round and was going to watch a movie with the two boys. It was Saturday night and they decided to have a games and movies night. The pizza had arrived, Armin had his favourite soda and Mikasa had her ice cream all ready in the freezer. Eren raised his eyebrows at all the snacks on his kitchen counter. There was no way they were going to eat it all but Eren was determined to stuff his face and enjoy himself. After playing some board games they chose a movie and all gathered onto the couch.

Eren was making hot chocolate for them when he heard a small shriek from behind him then laughter. He turned to see mikasa on the floor and Armin spread out on the couch laughing. "You never learn. This is my spot!" Mikasa sat up with a dissatisfied look on her face.

"Ask me to move and stop pinching my bum!" Armin laughed as she crawled back up onto the couch and lay over him. "Aaah, comfy"

"Mikasa...move...you're squahsing me..." Eren smirked. It was the little things that made him get through life. Amin pinching Mikasa's behind is what made him feel grateful he had them in his life. He giggled quietly to himself at the thought. He really was lucky. He carried the 3 cups over and placed them on the coffee table. "Ok you two please stop. I'm not cleaning hot chocolate off my rug, I just got it a few weeks ago and want to keep it clean"

Armin sat up and leaned against the arm of the chair taking his cup while Mikasa placed herself in the middle and took her own. Eren sat on the other end and they pulled his oversized blanket over themselves. Armin looked at Mikasa. "I'm glad you could come round tonight" She had almost not made it due to her having to stay at work for a few extra hours.

"Well I figured you men would need some female company for a night. And I would have just stayed at home after work anyway" She shrugged.

"A Female?! Where?!...OUCH!" Eren moved his arm away after Mikasa's assault. The 3 of them settled down and the movie began.

* * *

Eren woke to find himself still on the couch. He turned and read the clock on the far kitchen wall - 2.30am. He stretched his arms and sat up. The light of the T.V was the only thing bringing light into the room. He went to move his legs and noticed the extra weight on him. Mikasa's legs were entwined with his own and her head was resting on Armin's chest. Armin was lying on his back, legs slightly apart with Mikasa's body between them, his top half propped up on the arm rest. Eren was so comfortable and smiled looked at them both. He didn't want to move but he could feel he needed the bathroom.

Washing his hands in the bathroom sink he brushed his teeth and wiped a cold cloth over his face. He turned off the tap and grabbed a towel. He face fully in the softness of it his ears picked up a faint sound. He lifted his head out of the towel and stared into space, listening. He was positive that was barking. He placed the towel down and walked to his bedroom and over the window. There is was again. Barking, clear as day. He opened his curtains and looked down into the street below. There, 3 floors down looking up at him was a black dog.

He grabbed his coat and shoes before quietly leaving the apartment without waking his friends. He hurried down the stairs and onto the street. He looked down at the street corner and saw the dog looking back at him. It was definitely the dog from before. He couldn't mistake it because this dog was pretty large. Larger than normal. "Come here boy"

The dog ran off. "Hey wait!" Eren gave chase. After chasing him for a couple of blocks he watched the dog run into an abandoned apartment block. He ran to the entrance and looked inside. It was pitch black. Eren smelled the air as he slowly walked inside. There was something...strange about this place. It was a scent he didn't understand. Not Alpha, not Omega. Unknown. He walked a bit further and into an open doorway. There was signs homeless people had previously been living in there. He came out of the doorway and looked down the dark corridor. There was no sign of the dog. Eren felt himself get nervous and didn't want to risk following the dog. He turned away from the doorway but as soon as his back was turned someone pushed him up against the wall, grabbing his arms behind and slamming his face and chest into the wall.

Eren cried out in fright. He went to kick out but the person holding him spread his legs apart and held one with their own leg, putting weight onto him. "You need to heighten your senses, Omega" A male voice spoke from behind him. Eren struggled again, panicking a little hearing the O word. This person knew what he was.

"What do you want? I'm not in heat I'm no use to you"

"I'm not interested in that"

"Then let go off me!" He cried out when the man twisted his arms more. "Stop! What do you want!?"

"If I let you go don't run. If you run I'll have to chase you and restrain you again which will be a massive inconvenience to me" Eren sighed. What choice did he have? "Fine, I wont run, just let me go please" He felt the man let go off him and he turned to look at him. Eren was surprised, this man was much shorter than he was but his strength was ten times stronger. He had a stern, serious expression on his face. He was wearing dark jeans and a plain black shirt. He had short raven hair and even though there was no light in his eyes Eren could see they were a sea blue. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business right now"

"You just attacked me. I think I have a right to know who you are! I only came in here looking for a dog"

"There is no dog here" Eren looked at him and started to realise something. He walked towards him causing the man to back into the doorway. Eren leaned forward and smelled him. The man pushed Eren away "Don't do that"

"You know I'm an Omega. So why can't I smell what you are?" There was no strong Alpha scent and no sweet Omega smell. A beta? But there was still no scent that Eren could use to decide what this man was. "What's your name?" The man started walking down the corridor, ignoring the question. "Hey!" Eren followed him. They walked a couple of flights up and into an apartment at the end of the hallway. Eren gasped. The place was spotlessly clean. Everything had a place and it was clear someone had taken great care to make this place a home.

"Do you live here?" The man once again ignored him and walked over to a cupboard. He brought out a small black box and walked over to Eren. "Take this" Eren took the box and opened it. Inside was a small silver bracelet. On it was a clear ovel shaped stone set in a gold clasp. "What is this?"

"I think you'll need this. Don't ever take it off" Eren was totally confused. This stranger had jumped on him, knew he was an Omega and was now handing him jewellery.

"Right this is weird. Who the hell are you?" The man looked at Eren with the same blank expression.

"My name is Levi"

"And why are you helping me Levi?" Levi looked at Eren and smirked. He started to glow and Eren took a few steps back watching. His eyes widened as the black dog stood before him. Eren's breathing became uneasy as he was taking in this new information. "You...You're the dog from..." He backed off a bit more. Levi took a few steps forward but Eren threw the black box at him containing the bracelet. "Don't come near me!"

Levi glowed and became his human self. "You were quiet happy being near me before"

"Because I thought you were a normal dog! Not a freak!" Levi rolled his eyes.

"If I had a Yen every time someone said that...Look, you clearly needed some help the other day. Did you want me to just watch that thug shoot you?"

"I never asked for your help"

"Fine" Levi picked the box up and took the bracelet out of it. He walked over to Eren and grabbed his arm. "Stop, what are you doing!?" Levi forced the bracelet onto Erens wrist and quickly let go. The bracelet glowed a white glow and Eren started freaking out. "What is this!? What did you do!?" He tried to push the bracelet off but every time he touched it, it felt extremely heavy and wouldn't move. It tightened slightly around his wrist before it slowly stopped glowing. The clear ovel stone had now turned white. Eren was so confused.

"What..."

"Like I said. Never take that off. It will be of great use to you" Eren twisted it around and examined it more. He frowned and looked up at Levi. "Please, tell me what the hell is this"

"It's called a Life Stone . It will change colour depending on your own mood and of those around you"

"Why give this to me?"

"Because I think you will benefit from it" Eren felt so confused and unsure about everything that was happening. He looked Levi dead in the eyes. "Who are you...and what are you?"

Levi looked at Eren, his arms folded over his chest. He looked down at the ground. "I'm similar to you. I grew up in this town but I'm a lot older than you..."

"You know how old I am? How?"

"I've followed you for a while. Listened into your conversations and your friend's conversations..."

"You're stalking me?" Levi growled. "Let me finish please and stop interrupting! Stupid brat"

Eren frowned at the comment but allowed Levi to continue. "I can't tell you the reason why I've been following you just yet. But I can tell you I'm not a beta. That bracelet will at least help you for now. Just remember this - if the stone glows blue, they're here for you. If the stone glows red, they're here for your end"

Eren looked at the stone. "What does white mean?"

"It's the colour of an Omega. It will glow black for Alphas" Eren looked at Levi. "Why are you not wearing one?"

"I don't need one. You can take it off whenever you want but I wouldn't recommend it"

This was causing Eren to have a massive headache. "But this...this still doesn't explain why you've been following me or what you are"

"I can't tell you..."

"But why?"

"You're still just a child to me. I can't talk to you about this just yet..."

"I'm not a child! I'm a 20 year old adult who suddenly has become the interest of a complete stranger who can turn into animals!"

"I can't take the form of animals. And I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf" He looked at Eren and sighed. "So when I said there was no dog here I wasn't lying to you"

"Oh that makes this whole situation so much better then!" Eren was getting more and more frustrated. "How did you know I'm an Omega?"

"Your scent"

"So you are like me? You're an Alpha?"

"No"

"Then what?"

"Right now I am neither" Levi looked away from Eren and looked down at the ground. Eren noticed him wrap his arms around his stomach and shiver. Levi's breathing became a little harsher. "Are you all right?" Levi stood up and walked towards the door.

"You need to go" He opened the door and walked out, not looking to see if Eren was following. Levi was walking back down the corridor when Eren caught up with him. "Levi, wait! The night you saved me...I just want to say thank you"

"Learn not to leave your home when you're heat. Especially not without taking your meds" Jeez this guy was a right downer thought Eren. They reached the doorway to the apartment block. "I'll escort you home" Levi glowed and turned into his black wolf form. Eren walked alongside him until they reached Eren's apartment door. He looked down at Levi. "Thanks again" He went inside and closed the door.

Eren found Armin and Mikasa still on the couch asleep but in a different position than when he left them. He never bothered to wake them and headed to his bedroom. After climbing into bed he looked at the bracelet, gently touching the white stone. He went to take it off but for some unknown reason decided against it. He lay back and, much to his surprise, quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Levi ran back to his home in his wolf form, not changing until he reached his own front door. He walked in and picked up his cell phone, dialing the familiar number he was used to. A voice yawned before asking 'hello?'

"Have you made any progress Hange?"

"Levi it's almost 4am why are you calling now?"

"I need to know why this is happening" Levi gripped his stomach and winced.

"I found some information but it's from notes that are almost 100 years old. I wasn't sure if it was worth passing on"

"You're the doctor, it's your job to tell me these things!"

"All right! Jeez...I'll tell you but you might not like it"

"Just tell me god dammit!" He gripped his stomach as the pain got worse. He listening as Hange flipped though some papers on the other end.

"My great grandfather and great-great grandfather treated a few people with similar symptoms to yours and it looks like it's what we originally thought" Levi shook his head.

"No, it can't be..."

"There's nothing else that matches. And you have every single symptom their patients had. It's so rare it's never been logged onto medical records. I'm sorry Levi but it looks like you're changing from an Alpha to an Omega" Levi closed his eyes.

"Then, your other patient Eren..."

"You know I can't say much. It's confidential"

"Please Hange. I need to know"

Hange sighed down the phone. "Eren's starting to show similar symptoms to yours. But it looks like he could be in the early stages. He's still at that stage where it's possible it might not even be that. It could be something else like an infection"

"But he's still an Omega"

"He is yes. How do you know that?" Levi stayed quiet. Hange let out a frustrated groan. "You met him didn't you!? After I told you to stay away from him" Levi once again stayed quiet. "All the years I've known you I should have seen this coming. Did you feel submissive towards him?"

"I...I had a feeling that I wanted to..."

"Mate with him? That's the first feeling of an Omega's heat. When they're in the presence of an Alpha the urge to mate becomes greater. You should know that growing up as an Alpha and having Omegas fling themselves at you"

"But this was different. It's like...urgh never mind"

"You better be careful. If you're becoming an Omega then you now have the risk of not only attracting unwanted attention but you risk becoming pregnant as well"

"I need to speak to you about that"

"Can we speak tomorrow please? 4am is not the time to go into detail about this"

"Fine, I'll come round to yours in the morning"

"Levi, one more thing. Did you show him your wolf form" Levi's silence once again caused an even louder frustrated groan to come from Hange. "For God's sake Levi Eren's family aren't shifters! He knows nothing about them! Great...this is great...well nothing can be done about it now. You can deal with that, that's not my department"

"Good night Hange"

"Good night" She hung up. Levi sat on his couch and put the phone down next to him. He placed his head into his hands and sighed. That wasn't the news he was expecting or wanted to hear. He shivered and felt a familiar feeling down below. He placed a hand onto his erection. An Omega's heat huh? So this was what Heat felt like, getting erections randomly and fighting the urge to be fucked by the closest Alpha. Like a whore. He was going to stop this one way or another. He was born an Alpha and he was going to find a way to stay one.


	4. Second Meeting

Heya guys so sorry for the long wait but my job has been a bit overwhelming recently! And I've had a little bit of writers block as well. But I hope you all enjoy the chapter :) Sorry if it's a little bit shorter than the last. And thanks to all those who have faved or followed this fic!

* * *

When Eren woke the next morning he looked at the life stone stone that was still on his wrist. Far too many questions were swimming through his head and part of him believed last night was just a dream. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, still yet to vencher out of his room. He could here Armin and Mikasa moving around making breakfast. He poked the stone a few times then rubbed his fingers along it. It didn't feel as heavy as it did the night before but he still didn't have the urge to take it off.

He stood up and got dressed. His curiosity was getting the better off him and he decided to go back to Levi's place and get more answers out of him. This strange man, or wolf, he didn't know what to call him, had been following him and gives him jewellery. It was far too weird a situation to ignore. Eren walked through to the kitchen and saw Armin hand Mikasa a plate of eggs, bacon and some toast as she sat at the breakfast bar. "Morning Eren"

"Hey" Eren picked up his coat that was thrown over one of the breakfast stools and begin putting it on. Armin raised an eyebrow. "Are you not going to eat with us?"

"I will but I need to go out quickly for a bit" Mikasa narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so important that you need to skip breakfast for it"

"Nothing...I mean...It's just something that can't wait. Honest, I won't be long. Keep some food for me" And with that he walked out the door. Mikasa stared at the door after him then turned to Armin as he sighed and sat down next to her. "Do you think it's something to do with me?" Armin asked.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"I've been such a burden lately and he's dealt with so many appointments for me on my behalf. I duno...I wouldn't be surprised if it's something to do with getting me back into a place of my own..."

"Armin" Mikasa interrupted him and he jumped slightly, looking at her suddenly. "If Eren wanted you gone you would have been kicked out weeks ago. And If Eren ever did that to you I would kick his ass so hard. Plus your not a burden to anyone. You need someone to help you through hard times like anyone else would" She took a sip of her coffee before taking another bite of her food. Armin smiled slightly.

"Thanks Mikasa"

"Besides If Eren couldn't hold you up here you have my place as well. You'd never be homeless Armin. We wouldn't allow it" Armin blushed slightly and said nothing. Mikasa turned to him. "What? Living with a girl not your thing?" Armin's eyes grew wide and he blushed even more. "I don't bite Armin. And besides I know you like boys so it would be much easier for you to live with me than another guy"

"Oh. You know..." Mikasa grinned a little which was rare for her to express. "You never once looked at a girl in _that_ way ever when we were growing up. And there's a few other signs giving it away"

"Like what!?" She ignored his slightly shocked and higher pitched tone and took another sip of coffee. She looked behind her at the empty candy wrappers, dirty dishes and all the extra blankets and pillows they had left after their sleepover. "C'mon. Let's tidy up the place before Eren gets back" Armin made a small protesting sound.

"Seriously! What signs are you talking about!?"

Mikasa giggled quietly to herself and once again ignored him, carrying her dirty dishes over to the kitchen sink.

* * *

Eren stood outside Levi's door. He had knocked several times but to no avail. He didn't seem to be home. He was about to turn and walk away when he noticed the door was slightly open. He gently pushed it and peeked his head round. "Levi?" No answer as he expected. He looked behind him once more before entering Levi's apartment. Closing the door behind him he took in his surroundings. The place looked much different in the sunlight compared to the previous night. Everything was as immaculate as he remembered. Levi must have some form of OCD he thought. He removed his shoes and walked into the front room.

There wasn't much around. Either Levi didn't own a lot of things or he chose not to have a lot of things. Eren guessed it was the latter due to the spotless conditions. Unlike the rundown building there wasn't the damp, mouldy smell. He saw quite a few candles dotted about which he must use to keep that exact smell away. He walked over to the kitchen and a look around. Most of the cupboards were empty apart from a few kitchen utensils and some cooking pots. Eren turned and looked down a very small corridor. There was a strange...smell coming from one of the rooms. He looked into the first room but there wasn't much in it. Just a simple bed and nothing else but this room wasn't where the smell was coming from.

He opened the second door which was clearly Levi's bedroom. He had a double bed with some drawers and a small closet. It was in here...the smell. Eren could usually tell the smell of humans. Alphas with their strong dominating scent, Omegas with their sweet submissive smell and Betas which smelt just like normal humans with their own body oder. But this was, strange. It wasn't any of those. But it got his heart racing slightly. Eren noticed he was drawn to the small cabinet next to the bed. He grabbed the handle of the drawer and opened it slowly. His eyes widened a little as he saw 2 small red pills sitting at the bottom.

"What are you doing?" Eren spun round and saw Levi standing in the doorway, arms crossed against his chest.

"I...I was...I mean..."

"You're a very nosy brat arn't you" He walked up to Eren and closed the drawer he had begin opening. He turned to walk back out of the room.

"What are you? Who are you exactly?" Levi stopped but didn't turn to look at him. "You just suddenly save me one day then allow me to see you in some magical form and give me some strange ass jewellery" Levi still didn't turn to look at him. "You have red pills. Pills for Alphas"

Levi turned slightly so Eren was just within his field of vision. "You have those yet you told me last night you're not an Alpha. WHAT are you?!" Levi looked away again.

"Tell me Eren. Do you get severe pain in your lower stomach?" Eren's eyes widened. "Do you feel less submissive during your heat?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Because it's happening to me too" Levi finally turned to look at him. Eren's green eyes were wide with shock. Levi could feel his new submissive form rearing its ugly head. He closed his eyes and mentally fought it. "The reason I've been watching you from afar is because me and you are both being treated by Hanji. And when I found out you have the same condition as me I was curious"

"Condition? What do you mean?"

"Maybe we should sit and talk about this" Levi motioned for Eren to sit on his bed before joining him. Eren listened as the older man started explaining everything about what Hanji and him had been researching. Eren sighed after he was finished his story.

"So, you were born an Alpha?" Levi nodded. "Im sorry for walking in like this and going through your stuff"

"It's fine. Not like I have much for you to go through" Eren smiled at him. Levi turned away from the smile, feeling himself heat up slightly. Eren was about to speak when another voice in the next room distracted them.

"Levi?! LEVI!" Levi and Eren both jumped. Levi grabbed Eren and dragged him over to the closet. "Stay in here and keep quiet!" Just as he closed the door the bedroom door was pushed open. Eren watched through the small cracks in the door. It was a man much older than either Levi or himself. He wore a long black coat and a cowboys hat. "Where have you been all morning. I couldn't smell ya"

"I was out. What's it to you" Levi walked over to his cabinet. He opened the drawer with the pills but it wasn't them he took out. He held a small plastic bag with some sort of white powder inside it. Eren couldn't tell what it was from inside the dark closet. "Here's your stash" He tossed it towards him and the older man caught it without looking. He smelt the bag and laughed.

"Good job as always" Placing the bag into the pocket of his coat he approached Levi. Levi took a few steps back.

"Don't bother. I got what you wanted and the deal was you leave me alone"

The older man ignored him and grabbed his throat. "Don't forget I OWN you. You have a home safe from _them_ BECAUSE of ME" He grinned and pushed Levi backwards onto the bed. He crawled on top of him and grabbed his wrists. Eren's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp. The older man licked up Levi's cheek. He let out a small chuckle. "You're skin's as soft as ever" He then took one hand away and slid it into Levi's underwear. Eren's stomach dropped but he jumped when the older man let out a yell. Eren saw him holding his face, blood now dripping from his cheek. Levi was sitting up on the bed but his eyes were dark and Eren noticed his teeth had become fang-like. An animal like growl was coming from him.

"I told you. You got your stash. You have no right to touch me" The older man took out a small handkerchief and wiped the 3 scratch marks that were on his cheek. He inhaled slowly then walked towards the door.

"Ok. You're right. I apologise. But..." He turned to Levi. "I want double this next time. Or your mine" With that he left. Levi was breathing heavily on the bed. Eren waited until he sure the man was gone. He opened the door and went over to Levi.

"Levi are you all right?" He reached out to grab him but the older man batted his arm away.

"I think it's time you go. You've seen enough" Levi got off the bed and Eren noticed his facial expression was human again.

"But Levi..."

"C'mon. I'll take you home" They walked to his front door but Eren said he didn't want Levi following him. Eren took one last look at him.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes now go"

"Can I come back some other time?" Levi looked at Eren for a moment before nodding his head.

"But next time don't wander in here like a lost little brat and go through my things or it will be the last thing you ever do" He slammed the door leaving Eren standing in the run down corridor. Eren looked at the door for a second before laughing at himself. There was something...good about Levi. They had only met twice but he was already slightly fond of him. Either that or he was just truly interested in him. Eren took one last look at the door before heading home.


End file.
